


Find My Humanity

by Elevensquared



Series: 25 Days of Kisses [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Day 7 - Kiss while partner is sleeping, M/M, kkir25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elevensquared/pseuds/Elevensquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sandaime took Kakashi off regular ANBU duty, but sometimes Hound is still needed.</p><p>For the KakaIru 25 Days of Kisses: Day 7 - Kiss while partner is sleeping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find My Humanity

It was getting harder to go on the missions. Kakashi finally understood what the Sandaime had meant about needing to re-find his humanity, why he'd removed Kakashi from the regular ANBU roster. Kakashi's humanity was lying on the bed he stood next to - chestnut hair curling against the pillow, lips slightly parted in sleep.

The ANBU at the window shifted, minutely, telling Kakashi wordlessly they needed to go. Hound didn't get called for duty often anymore, but he was still needed. Kakashi's fingers curled around the edge of the white mask held at his side.

He pulled the cloth mask down and leaned over the bed to steal a kiss from Iruka's sleeping form. Iruka stirred at the touch, and Kakashi dropped his free hand over Iruka's eyes, keeping him from opening them. “It's okay,” he murmured quietly, “Go back to sleep. I'll be back in a few days.”

Iruka stayed quiet and still - he wasn't meant to see, to know, anything. Kakashi slowly removed his hand, and Iruka kept his eyes closed. Kakashi drew his face mask back over his nose, and fitted the porcelain on top of it.

Hound looked down at the body feigning sleep in the bed, and moved silently to the window. It was getting harder to go on the missions, but it was getting easier to return.


End file.
